


Perfect High

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Kink Bingo 2015 [5]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Kink Bingo 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiya needed to be high, it was the only thing left keeping him alive. His life was a wreck, only the drug induced pleasure remained. Only it was getting harder and harder to achieve that high. Harder to find the money to make his life complete. Surely there must be a way out of this sober nightmare? A way to keep achieving the perfect high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyoselflove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/gifts).



> Warnings: Drug abuse and mentions of other criminal acts.

The small amount of money that was shoved into this hand was hardly worth the effort, Toshiya thought bitterly as he cleaned himself up. The sex hadn't been good, it had barely been bearable if he was being honest. The young man lacking both size and skill in the bedroom. It should have been better than that, he was certainly attracted to him, but in the end he had only been bent over and taken in a manner he could only describe as boring.

Sex had been better than this before, but since his lover had gone to prison he hadn't found anyone nearly as good. What was worse was that he'd spent his savings within weeks. He had to fund his habit somehow, but surely there was a better way than this?

He was still sulking when he found his dealer. A respectable looking woman who was nothing but business as they made the quick trade of money for drugs. He'd been desperate to attempt to seduce her for a discount, but she'd been as interested in him as he was in her. He was just a low life addict to her, begging for more of this precious powder any way he knew how. She knew he was gay, if only he had known that before. Perhaps then he wouldn't have made quite as much of a fool of himself.

It was only the powder keeping him alive now. The knowledge that as soon as he got home his misery would be over. Sugar, as this knew drug was known on the street, always provided the best highs before knocking the user into a temporary coma. It could kill but was still too new to be made illegal. He was sure that the government was trying to do just that.

A stranger's eyes were following him as he walked, but he was too caught up in his own world to notice. Too busy missing his old dealer, who had been so much more to him. In the end he had meant nothing, just easy on the eyes and to bring to bed. He suspected now his body had been raped whenever he had slipped into the drug induced coma, his only evidence the time he awoke with a stranger still deep inside him.

Locking his apartment door behind him he collapsed on the sofa and pulled out the tiny bag of drugs, enough for one line. As always he would have to do it all again tomorrow. Misery flooded through him, but as the drugs entered his system it was soon forgotten. The ultimate high, the very purpose of his existence. Where had this nonsense about seeking help come from? He didn't need help, he was fine. The king of his own little world.

 

“The boss wants to speak to you,” his dealer informed him as she handed over yet another small bag. “He's taken a personal interest from what I've heard.”

“Why? I owe you nothing.” Toshiya answered, not so far gone to miss the warning in her voice. Why would the Yakuza take an interest in him? He was just a small time drug addict, paying cash every time. It was like they had read his dark thoughts, but they meant nothing. His sober self wasn't the man he was, not anymore. He hated that side of himself, if only he could stay under the influence to the end of his days. Only then would he never feel down.

“I'm just the messenger,” she replied, nodding towards a limo with blacked out windows.

“You sure there wasn't anything else mixed up in the last bag?” Toshiya demanded, “I swear I must still be high.” She didn't answer off course. She barely tolerated him and owed him no favours. With a frustrated sigh he got into the car, empty apart from the silent driver. “I suppose you're not going to tell me where we're going?”

“Something like that,” the driver replied. His only words for the entirety of the drive across town. With a sigh Toshiya fiddled with the bag in his pocket. He needed this high, more than he needed to stay safe. If anything he would do better having taken this. Just as he was making up his mind to go for it the car stopped in front of a gated mansion.

They were let into the grounds without a word, and Toshiya nervously followed a servant into the conservatory at the back of the house. Here the Yakuza boss was waiting for him with a smile that was both cold and calculative. Not an attractive smile, though it should have been from such a handsome man.

“Toshiya, take a seat,” the man ordered with false kindness, “It's good that we can meet at last.”

“Who are you?” Toshiya asked as he sat down, eyeing the selection of cakes on the table hungrily. He didn't eat much anymore, his frame close to stick thin now because of it. He hated seeing the signs of bones beginning to show in the mirror, but when it came to a choice of drugs or food the drugs always won.

“Kaoru, take a cake if you want.” Kaoru offered. Not even caring that it might be a trap Toshiya selected the biggest slice of a chocolate cake and took a huge bite. “You don't question what's in them? Or worry about the debt you might now owe?”

“You offered the cake, it's normal behaviour for a host,” Toshiya answered. He wasn't going to be intimidated by this man, especially now he was sure that was what Kaoru wanted. There was admiration on the other man's face for a moment, before his features returned to their stoic expression.

“I offered, and you took,” Kaoru agreed, a flash of surprise when Toshiya continued to eat the sweet treat. “Just like you did with a mutual friend of ours.”

“I don't know who you mean,” Toshiya replied, but he was beginning to figure out why he was here.

“Daisuke gave you drugs that you are yet to pay for. Is this correct?” Kaoru asked.

“I traded with other things,” Toshiya answered, “If Die doesn't have the money that he owes you it's his problem.”

“That's not what he told me,” Kaoru replied. “I'm inclined to believe him, he knows well enough that only money pays for my supplies.”

“Fuck him,” Toshiya snapped, “We had a deal and he broke it. You can't punish me for what he's done.”

“I don't like being told what I can and cannot do,” Kaoru replied coldly.

“And I don't like being accused of a none existent debt,” Toshiya replied, angrily meeting Kaoru's gaze with one of his own. The tension in the room was almost a tangible force, but then Kaoru smiled and sat back in his chair.

“So, I'm to punish him and not you?” Kaoru asked, “This isn't what I would normally do, but for you I'll make this exception.”

“You will?” Toshiya asked, he really hadn't expected this turn of events.

“You're right, in fact there is no debt,” Kaoru admitted, “Of all the times to suddenly gain a conscience. I guess this couldn't be helped. I can't hurt you.”

“I'm nothing special,” Toshiya began, “Why would you fake a debt?”

“I want to own you, you're beautiful,” Kaoru admitted. “The perfect accessory, it's nothing I haven't done before. You're so defiant though, so utterly without fear. How could I put that fire out?”

“Like a sex slave?” Toshiya asked, stunned by this turn of events. In some kind of twisted way Kaoru was trying to ask him out. Did the older man even know how to form a normal relationship? It sounded like he didn't even want one. To be owned by a man like him, the idea should scare him but he was so desperate now that it was beginning to feel like the only valid option. He could do far worse than this powerful drug lord, especially considering just how easy he was on the eyes. “I could do that.”

“Your terms?” Kaoru asked without hesitation. It had only been his change of heart that had convinced Toshiya to do this. That spark of goodness in a normally bad man that made him feel safe enough to agree to such an insane proposal.

“One day a week is mine to do as I please,” Toshiya bargained, “I can quit at any time and you fund everything I need. A home, food, clothes and a reasonable amount of money to call my own.”

“That sounds fair,” Kaoru replied, something in his tone suggesting that Toshiya had asked for more than was usually given. More that he deserved. He should accept the terms as they were, but there was just one more thing.

“You fund my habit,” Toshiya added, “A daily supply with no judgement for taking it.”

“You're asking for too much,” Kaoru replied coldly.

“You're asking me to give up my freedom and you worry about the loss of a few extra yen?” Toshiya asked, “It sounds rather petty to me.”

“I choose your day off,” Kaoru negotiated, “Averaging on one a week, depending on my schedule. Outside this house you act as my boyfriend, unless we're around my people. You will make no more demands from me and never deny my needs. Sickness will count as time off, but your doctor's bills will be paid for. You will be responsible for keeping my room in good order and wear the clothes I provide for you. Finally, and most importantly, your job will be to keep me happy. I may request to share you with some of my friends, only in this will you have the option of saying no.”

 

This outfit had almost been enough to make Toshiya walk right out on the deal he had just made. Kaoru couldn't be serious if he expected him to go clubbing in this. Any skirt and fishnets combination would be bad, but this skirt was so short he would never feel comfortable. Still, a part of him knew that if he didn't wear this things could be a lot worse. He dressed without complaint, and when a quiet man named Shinya came to his room with enough of his favourite drug to last a whole month he knew for sure this was the right thing. He wasn't a free man, he hadn't been ever since the day he had become hooked. Prostituting himself to one man, because that was what he was doing and he wasn't going to deny it, was better than the cheap whore he had so often become.

He was a lot more relaxed when he stepped out to greet Kaoru. The drug rushing his system with a wave of extreme pleasure. Everything appeared softer now, his anxiety and fear reflexes reduce to zero. It gave him the power to flirt with Kaoru, to enjoy the strong arms that pinned him back against the wall and the forceful mouth over his own. He enjoyed it because he was high, and because Kaoru seemed to know exactly what to do to make his body respond.

“Come on, let's go out.” Kaoru ordered. He was pleased, Toshiya thought as he happily followed his new master. This made him happy, but right now pretty much everything did.

 

The music in the club pulsed through his veins, a living tangible thing. His blood was surely shining like a rainbow, the bass notes reaching to his very soul. The flashing strobe lights, the mixed aroma of beer, human sweat and a thousand perfumes and colognes were an assault to his nostrils. So much was going on, his world ablaze. He'd never been high in a place like this before, he really should have tried.

Something like fear, but not because fear was a forgotten emotion, filled him. He was overwhelmed, but the beautiful man was still here. Kaoru? Yes that was his name. The name of the strong man holding him close. Hands resting on his ass as their bodies grinded together in time with the music. At one point someone came over to complain about their behaviour, but one look from Kaoru had him apologising and vanishing into the mass of human life around them. He'd been afraid to confront Kaoru, which was insane.

“Why is he scared?” Toshiya asked as he rested his head against Kaoru's shoulder.

“Because he's not you,” came the answer that awoke a small part of sobriety in his mind. He had been afraid of Kaoru, but he hadn't shown it. In a world where he was feared it must be so hard for Kaoru to be loved. He was a bad man, but Toshiya just couldn't see it.

“I don't find you scary at all,” Toshiya remarked, as if he was making the most miraculous discovery of all time. “You're sexy.”

“You're too high to even know what you're saying,” Kaoru replied, “But you were sober when you consented to this. Not that consent has always been a boundary for me.”

“I'm high,” Toshiya agreed. Laughing at the very thought as Kaoru's strong fingers wrapped around his own. He was being pulled away from the dance floor, away from the music and flashing lights and stimuli that overwhelmed his senses. Taken away from it all, confused to if he should even care. He belonged to Kaoru didn't he? His master obviously enjoying his power far more than most.

Suddenly he was being lifted against a wall, his arms and legs wrapping around Kaoru as the other man's mouth embraced his own. Yes, Kaoru enjoyed being his master Toshiya decided. It wasn't even about the power, though that was part of it, this whole arrangement had been made to cater to the other's sexual kink.

The pleasure was lost in his high, some real and more drug induced. He was even more confused than before, approaching the point of complete blackout as his brain shut down. He knew that it was Kaoru holding him, the strong cologne filling his nostrils as the music they had left pounded lightly through the walls and floor. They hadn't left the club, just found somewhere to be alone.

There was a moment of blackness, his mind returning at the sensation of another man buried deep inside him. He was lost, but the pleasure was so intense he clung onto reality for a little while longer. He was still dressed, the skirt riding up his hips as the thong and tights he wore underneath had been broken to get it out of the way. This wasn't a romantic encounter, nothing of the sort. It was dangerous, exciting and just a little bit strange. Was that his own moans filling the room? God he was so hard, the other did things to him that were so surreal even the drugs couldn't be to blame. If they were doing this when he was sober, would it be so intense? He suspected it would be. Kaoru was just that good.

Warmth filled him, pleasure building until his orgasm sent him on an all natural high. It was too much, his senses were overwhelmed. This time when he passed out he knew he wouldn't wake up for awhile. He was at Kaoru's mercy, the mercy of a man who's life had become dedicated to crime. He should be scared, but he wasn't at all. Sober or high he trusted Kaoru with his life. Perhaps that was why he found it so easy to be owned.


End file.
